Madness
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Let there be hell.


This was just the spawn of procrastination and 2am. I'm sorry about everything else.

Beware: this is "crack".

* * *

In the room of flashing lights, sweet sounds, heavy breathing, clenching jaws, and loving teenagers, a storm brewed beneath Neji Hyuuga's clothing.

His cousin, the ever-so-quiet Hinata Hyuuga, found herself approaching a swaying Naruto Uzumaki. He was chuckling, rubbing his chest, arms and legs; he couldn't decide which felt better.

"Narruuuu. Hi, Narrruutto," Hinata sweet voice sang for him.

"Oh hey. Hey, Hinata. Hey." He grinned like a mad man. "Come feel this."

Had they done this sort of thing while sane, she would have fainted, red. But, she felt relaxed, felt fantastic, felt as though she could do anything. She felt freed. "Sure thing, 'rrrrrrruto."

A simple grasp at her wrists and he sent her giggling. She admonished his playfully, "No need, Naru-kunnn! I will come to you." And so she did, she "collapsed" onto him, sitting on his pelvis.

"Careful, doll! Don't damage the gooooods," he said, chuckling. "Don't worry though, they're rock hard."

"Is that what you want me to feel?" Hinata hummed until, closing her eyes, resting her face upon his chest.

* * *

Farthest along being that they weighed the least among all their companions, Sasuke and Ino sat facing each other, in only undergarments. They were naked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stopped his humming. He gasped comically. "Is that what they look like?"

"Yeah, aren't they so cute?"

"Yesss. They are so small!" Sasuke, giggling, reached out grabbed hold of both pink nipples. He was more than surprised to hear Ino gasp. "No… I should have asked to touch them!"

Sasuke quickly brought his hands back into his lap—"No! Your hands were cold!" Ino said, laughing. "And they aren't small, meanie!"

"Yes they are!"

"Well, so is your peepee!"

* * *

Off in a corner, were no light hit, an odd bunch sat talking.

"Why don't we ever talk?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're kind of intimidating."

Tenten's face fell. Sakura hoped she hadn't said something wrong. "I'm not… you're the one that's intimidating, Sakura!"

"I'm sorry! I really like you though, I want us to be friends."

"Arent't we friends already?" Tenten crawled over toward the pink-haired vixen. "I want to be friends really badly." She hugged Sakura. Sakura returned the intensity.

"Now make out, please," Kankuro pleaded. He and his brother had always wanted to see the two being so close. The girls giggled and playfully pushed at the boys.

"You want to see me kiss her, Gaara?" Sakura held his hands, jumping around. "I wouldn't mind doing it."

Gaara smiled serenely and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "As long as I get to kiss both of your afterward…"

Kankuro nodded his head rapidly. "Me too!"

Tenten and Sakura held onto each other and whispered into each other's ears. They began giggling and turned to face the boys. "We will kiss, and you will kiss, then we all kiss."

The brothers looked at one another, assessed the situation and both shrugged. "Hell, he's my brother. That'll be cool."

* * *

Laughter erupted from the two boys, both of who were without their pets. In part, they were both weak and lonely, I found comfort in one another. The smaller shoved his face in the taller's furry hood and inhaled deeply.

"Can you pretend to be Akamaru?" Kiba's voice was a little muffled.

Shino's laughter settled and he chuckled. "You want to ride me?" He sensed Kiba tense up for a second, then, he found his furry friend being stroked.

"Is that okay?"

"If you keep that up, definitely."

* * *

"When are you going to make your move, Shikaaaaa? I've been waiting all these years…!" Temari groaned languidly as she lay underneath the broad and handsome Shikamaru Nara.

"I have been making mooooooves. What was that last week…" He, somehow, held himself up on top of Temari.

"You being a pervert," she said, laughing. Then, she began playing with her mouth. "How about you kiss me."

"You said it, how about I do more than that? How about I show you what I've been dreaming to do with that fan of yours…?"

* * *

Deprived from food for longer than an hour, he felt the hunger creep up and say hello.

The boy in the green spandex just happened to be playfully wiggling on the floor at his feet, tempting him, like fish. Sautéed. Crisp. Delicious.

"Hey there, fishie. Come in my tummy." Chouji pulled Lee into his lap and began gnawing on his foot.

Lee giggle, then grimaced a bit. "That's not my foot!"

* * *

Neji, erect beneath all his layers of protection, began ripping through his expensive throngs of clothing. Once he stood majestic and naked, hair flowing luxuriously, he began to jerk. Not his little member, and it was little, but his right leg. His dance took him spinning in a circle, an occasional bit of white milk splashing his thighs; he stopped only to peel a piece of skin and masticate it. Then, he exploded. Blue insides and goop splattered the walls and waggling bodies on the floor.

* * *

Early New Years Resolution: Write more.


End file.
